You
by Willow18
Summary: AtSHP Crossover. CordeliaDraco Malfoy. Draco is 25 and in LA looking for a couple infamous death eaters. Some bad language.


The Meeting  
  
Author: Willow  
  
Email: basketballangel72002yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language, if any.  
  
Crossover: Angel/Harry Potter  
  
Pairings: Cordelia/Draco Malfoy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or plots. Angel (characters, plots, etc) belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Inc. Harry Potter characters, plots, etc belong to J.K. Rowling. In other words, they aren't mine!  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is 25 and tracking a couple infamous death eaters in LA and bumps into Cordelia.  
  
"Ouch!" Cordelia Chase had been walking down the deserted street looking behind her to make sure no one was following her. She denied rides from Angel, Wesley, and Gunn and claimed she wanted the fresh air of the night.  
  
After she screamed she looked up into the face of a tall young man with short white-blonde hair and piercing silver eyes with a hint of blue. He was well built and dressed nicely in all black. He reminded her of Angel except for the eyes and the hair.  
  
"Watch where you're going" he snapped. She realized he wasn't from Los Angeles and that he had an English accent.  
  
"Why don't you?" she muttered with an attitude as she rounded the corner. She finally reached her apartment and after fumbling with the keys she opened her door.  
  
"God, Dennis, some people are just so rude" she mumbled to her ghost roommate as she took her coat off and hung it in the closet. She walked into her bedroom and lay down. The minute her head hit her pillow she fell asleep.  
  
Cordelia's eyes fluttered open the next morning with bright morning sunlight streaming over her eyes. She held up a hand to block it. She immediately turned to the alarm clock to the right of her bed on the oak nightstand and realized she had an hour to get to work.  
  
And hour later she walked out of her apartment with her bag around her shoulder and began to set off for Angel Investigations at the Hyperion Hotel when Wesley pulled up in Angel's older black convertible. She smiled and got into the passenger seat.  
  
Later that night the young brunette was hunched over a stack of papers trying to file them when a severe pain came into her head. She pressed her hands to her temples and was thrashed around the room knocking into file cabinets, plants, and even the walls. Angel ran over and held onto her from doing anymore damage to herself or the hotel.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"A man. And three demons, no they're people with masks. Park Street. The man is going to kill the masked people" she responded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel each got a weapon and headed out to Angel's car in the darkened city. In a few minutes of driving they were there. "Are you sure it was here?" Wesley asked as they got out.  
  
She nodded. "Yep. He was pointing a stick at the people." Just then two men were running down the dark alley with a blonde man behind them.  
  
The well-built man was holding up a stick and about to say something when Gunn speared him from the side and held him on the ground while Wesley tied his hands, then his feet up.  
  
Angel was going to ask the two men if they were okay but instead one of them whipped a stick out and shouted "Petrificus Totalus" and Angel stiffened and fell to the pavement.  
  
Wesley and Gunn stood to fight but they went down too, stiffened. Then Cordelia was hit with the curse.  
  
A half hour later the four from Angel Investigations arose while the blonde man still was on the ground. Gunn helped Angel put the man into the backseat. Wesley sat on his knees and Gunn sat on his back holding a crossbow to his head so he couldn't escape.  
  
They traveled back to the Hyperion Hotel. Angel and Gunn took the man out of the backseat and carried him inside, sitting him in a wooden chair. They untied his hands and retied them so that his hands were behind the chair and they left his feet tied. Cordelia walked in the door from parking the car and threw the keys to Angel.  
  
"You" the man whispered.  
  
"Yea, me, so who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"I talk for no one" he responded.  
  
"Wanna talk now?" Angel asked as his game face came on. His bumpy face protruded and his teeth elongated while his eyes turned yellow.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you? Vampires aren't real."  
  
"Yea sweetie, they are" Cordelia retorted.  
  
"What's your name?" Angel asked.  
  
Draco looked at him for a moment. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Angel. This is Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia." He walked around and untied his hands and feet.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm a private investigator. What were you doing back there?"  
  
"I was tracking Death Eaters. That's the only reason I came to LA."  
  
"Death Eaters?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Evil wizards that support the Dark Lord. Voldemort." At their confused looks he went on. "They kill for no reason. Well, if you'll give me my wand I'll be going now."  
  
Gunn rolled his eyes and handed it over after extracting it from his left jeans pocket. As Draco walked out of the door Cordelia realized her eyes followed him out. 


End file.
